In the Shadow of a Empire
by thetank1
Summary: AU, Night Raid is Beaten in a Final Battle against the Jaegers. How will they Cope with Losing a Majority of Night Raid? And what will Happen after the Final Battle? Im Still new, and this is my First Story. Rated T because I'm Paranoid
**This is my First Story, so no Criticism please.**
 **This is an Alternate Universe of Akame ga Kill.**

* * *

 **Akame:** _"3 Years and 7 Months ago, The Final Battle occured... This is the Story of how Night Raid fell..."_

* * *

 **3 Years and 7 Months Earlier**  
 **Dr. Stylish:** _"Peek-a-boo, Night Raid! I see you!"_  
 **Subordinate 1:** _"Do we Attack boss?"_  
 **Dr. Stylish:** _"No, Go Get Esdeath and the Jaegers, We'll take them on as a team..."_  
 **Subordinate 1:** _"Alright, Boss."_  
 **The Subordinate Heads back to the Capital. About Half an Hour Later, Najenda Arrives.**  
 **Najenda:** _"Hmm... Seems like I was wrong..."_  
 **Najenda Lands, Chelsea, Susanoo and Her get off**  
 **Leone and Lubbock Walk out to meet her**  
 **Leone:** _"Hey Boss! Huh? Who are these two?"_  
 **Najenda:** _"Since we have been getting low on Assassins, HQ has Sent us Reinforcements. Meet Chelsea and Susanoo."_  
 **Leone:** _"Welcome to Night Raid!"_  
 **After about another Half hour, the Rest of the Jaegers Arrive.**  
 **Esdeath:** _"Good Job Stylish. We should attack while most are still asleep..."  
_

* * *

 **The Jaegers Charge in, Beginning their Attack on Night Raid. Najenda, Chelsea, Susanoo, Leone, and Lubbock are all caught offguard.  
** **Najenda:** _"How did they Find us?!"_ **She Quickly Takes out her Sword and blocks a Strike of Esdeath  
** **Korume Charges Leone and Slices at her, Leone dodges and Punches Korume away  
** **Leone:** _"I Dont know! But we have to hold them off!"_ **She Dodges a Strike from Wave, Then Punches him in the Face, Knocking him Unconcisius  
** **Seryu Sits in the Back, providing Fire support. Stylish Orders his Minions to begin Attacking.  
Lubbock and Chelsea have Already gone into the Base and Got the Rest up to Help.  
Outside, Bols, And Run Approach Susanoo. Susanoo Attacks, Catching Bols off Guard. But, Run Diverts Susanoos Attention.  
Akame, Tatsumi, and Mine Run outside to See Complete Chaos. Korume Sees Akame has come out and Rushes her, Forcing Akame to Dodge.  
Mine Opens fire Upon Kurome, As Tatsumi Runs up and Starts to Slash at her. He Forces Korume to Retreat.  
Meanwhile, Leone is Caught up with Wave. Seryu Takes this moment to fire at Leone. She Hits her Hip, Sending her Flying.  
Wave Runs up and pins Leone Down. Leone Thrashes but its useless as Wave Slices her Head off.  
Subordinate 2: **_"They Just Killed one."  
_ **Stylish:** _"Excellent"  
_ **Meanwhile with Najenda, Esdeath got the Upper hand and Badly Injured her. Esdeath Goes for the Final blow, But Mine Opens fire Upon her.  
** **Mine:** _"Boss! Run!"_ **Najenda Gets up and Runs. Esdeath Scowls and Looks over at Mine, Only to get punched in the Face by Tatsumi.  
** **Esdeath Stumbles back. Susanoo Has Managed to Badly Injure Run, Seryu Sees this and Provides fire Support for Run and Bols.  
Susanoo is Blasted Apart, bols Takes this Chances and Takes out Susanoos Core.  
** **Mine Sees this And Opens fire upon them, Injuring Bols and Managing to Kill Run.  
Esdeath and Tatsumi go into a Showdown, With Esdeath getting the Upper Hand.  
With Akame and Korume, After a While, Akame Retreated. Mine Opens fire on Esdeath, Hoping Tatsumi can get the Upper hand and take her out.  
But Esdeath Dodges most Rounds and pins down Tatsumi, She Puts her Rapier to his Throat.  
Esdeath: **_"Any Last Words?"  
_ **Mine Opens fire Again, But Esdeath Blocks them with Ice.  
** **Tatsumi:** _"Mine! Run!"  
_ **Mine:** _"B-But..."  
_ **Tatsumi:** _"RUN!"  
_ **Mine Starts to Cry, She Turns Around and Runs as fast as she can.  
** **Esdeath Jabs her Rapier into Tatsumi's Neck, Killing Him.  
** **The Incursio Armor Starts to Fade as the Rest of the Jaegers Come over.  
** **Esdeaths Looks Shocked to See it's Tatsumi.  
Seryu: **_"So, Tatsumi was a Traitor... I knew it..."_ **She Starts to Laugh** _"Well, At least we killed 3 of Them..."  
_ **Wave:** _"Yeah, But we Lost Run..."  
_

* * *

 **Mine Runs through the Forest, She Stops and Looks around. She sees Akame in the Distance and Runs to her.  
** **She sees Lubbock, Chelsea, Najenda, and Akame. They see her and look Worried  
** **Lubbock:** _"Where's Tatsumi?"  
_ **Mine Starts to Cry at hearing his name.  
** **Akame:** _"H-He's Dead?"  
_ **Mine Nods Slowly  
**

* * *

 **Thats the End of Chapter one.  
Im not too sure if much People will like this Story due to a lot of people Dying right away. But, If people do, I'll Be happy to continue this Story.**


End file.
